The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting module, and a light emitting module.
Light-emitting devices using light emitting elements, such as a light emitting diode, are widely used as various light sources, including backlights of liquid crystal displays, other displays, and the like.
For example, a light source device disclosed in JP 2015-32373 A includes: a plurality of light emitting elements mounted on a mounting substrate; hemispherical lens members that respectively seal the plurality of light emitting elements; and a diffusion member disposed thereover and on which light from the light emitting element is incident.
However, in the light source device disclosed in JP 2015-32373 A, the distance between the mounting substrate and a diffusion plate needs to be larger than the thickness of the lens member, which can fail to achieve sufficient thinning of the light source device.